Akiza Zaraki
= | style="width: 240px; height: 49px;"| Blood Red |- | colspan="2"| Professional Status ''' |- | '''Affiliation | style="width: 240px;"| Gotei 13, Soul Society , Vizards |- | Occupation | style="width: 240px;"| Captain of the 5th Divison |- | Team | style="width: 240px;"| *5th Division |- | Partner | style="width: 240px;"| Akon Kuchiki |- | Base of Operations | style="width: 240px;"| Gotei 13 |- | colspan="2"| Personal Status ''' |- | '''Marital Status | style="width: 240px;"| Single |- | Status | style="width: 240px;"| Active |- | colspan="2" style="height: 1px;"| Zanpakutō ''' |- | '''Shikai | style="width: 240px;"| Jikouden |- | Bankai | style="width: 240px;"| Hokazoshi Jikouden |- | colspan="2"| First Appearance ''' |- | '''Manga Debut | style="width: 240px;"| Bleach New Threat: Chapter 1 |- | Anime Debut | style="width: 240px;"| Episode 1: The Threat Appears. |- | Video Game Debut | style="width: 240px;"| ? |- | Media Appearances | style="width: 240px;"| Manga and Anime |} Akiza Zaraki (アキ吉良, Zaraki Akiza) is the Captain of the 5th Division, under the command of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He turns out to be Kenpachi Zaraki’s ancestor. http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ch%C5%8Djir%C5%8D_Sasakibe&action=edit&section=1 edit Appearance He wears the standard shinigami uniform with his white haori. He has blood red hair despite his age and green eyes. In his bankai his eye color turns red and his hair turns light green. He wears a glove on his left hand to seal his reiatsu. In his gigai he wears googles, a black shirt, a jacket, and has a red wolf companion http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ch%C5%8Djir%C5%8D_Sasakibe&action=edit&section=2 edit Personality He is very playful and he is usually sleeping or drinking sake with his fellow shinigami but he is stern on his squad and his students. He has a weakness for large breast and he is very loyal to the Gotei 13 and he is usually responsible when his superior is around. He goes into a frenzy when he sheds blood with his sword and he is usually immune to most pain ( which was passed down to Kenpachi Zaraki) He is rebellious at times and jumps into battle without any question. http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ch%C5%8Djir%C5%8D_Sasakibe&action=edit&section=3 edit Plot Akiza is first seen in the Soul Society wandering around with Akon Kuchiki. He then suspects a huge spiritual pressure. He then suggests to Akon that they should go to the Human World to investigate. At that time a Hell Butterfly flies by them. Akon decodes the message saying that Akiza has to go to an emergency captain meeting. When there Genryuusai Yamamoto tells him and all the other captains that Hogyoku has merged with a human and that he has become the living reincarnation of Sosuke Aizen's soul. http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ch%C5%8Djir%C5%8D_Sasakibe&action=edit&section=10 edit Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: Akiza is shown to be expert enough in Kidō as he can recite and use all kinds Flash Steps: He has speed 20x faster than Byakuya Kuchiki and was shown using it as he was a mile away and appeared in less than a millisecond. He is also faster than sonido[16][17] High Spiritual Energy: His energy has to be sealed in a glove or else than area around him will collapse from his energy’s density http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ch%C5%8Djir%C5%8D_Sasakibe&action=edit&section=11 edit Zanpakutō Vizard Powers As all Vizards he has a mask and his speed is tripled. But His Hollow Form is so powerful it will start to succumb him after a long period of use. His inner hollow has the power of a vasto lorde. He has also learned how to use his shingami/vizard powers in his giai